


Okay, Maybe I Lied

by PumpkinDoodles



Series: Taserbones Tumblr Prompts & Tiny (Adorkable) Fics [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinDoodles/pseuds/PumpkinDoodles
Summary: “Brock, wake up! Wake up!” Darcy hissed, shaking him. Or at least trying to. He was solidly asleep--in her bed. “You have to go!” she said, as his eyelids fluttered open.“Huhm?” he said.“We overslept. You have to go,” she repeated sternly, “before Jane finds out we slept together.”Darcy doesn't want Jane to make good on that threat to replace Brock with a boring security guy. A sequel to"Right, I Hate You."
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Series: Taserbones Tumblr Prompts & Tiny (Adorkable) Fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484168
Comments: 21
Kudos: 269





	Okay, Maybe I Lied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesterxgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterxgirl/gifts).



> *I own nothing! Winchesterxgirl prompted me with Taserbones and this line: “Oh, I know you lied. I was just going along to see how far you could carry it, and I must say that I am quite impressed.”

“Brock, wake up! Wake up!” Darcy hissed, shaking him. Or at least trying to. He was solidly asleep--in her bed. “You have to go!” she said, as his eyelids fluttered open.

“Huhm?” he said.

“We overslept. You have to go,” she repeated sternly, “before Jane finds out we slept together.” He picked his head up slightly and grimaced, scrunching his nose. 

“Why?” he said. Darcy tried not to melt: that nose scrunch was her weakness. It changed his whole face from ‘surly and probably unpleasant SHIELD triple agent’ to human being with a sense of humor. Damn him and his nose.

“Jane!” she repeated urgently. She nodded yes--chin bobbing frantically--and he shook his head no more slowly, grinning at her. He propped himself up on his elbow and made no attempt to get out of bed.

“Why would Foster care?” he said, smirking. “She’s always complaining that we argue, she might be happy.” He leaned in to kiss her and she dodged.

“Stop being so cute,” Darcy said, pressing her hands against his bare shoulders and trying to push him back. Unsuccessfully. He pouted more elaborately. It was really cute. “Brock, nooooooo!” she wailed as he buried his face in her neck, kissing her with loud, obnoxious smacking noises and little huffs of laughter. “Oh God,” she groaned.

“You like that, huh?”

“No, this is the other oh God,” she said, sighing. “This is _oh God, what if Jane swaps you for a mean security guy and Fury transfers you to the secret facility in Greenland?”_ she said. Brock--having survived undercover time in HYDRA and a stint as a fake mercenary called Crossbones, passing information and stealing back equipment for Fury--was being loaned to them because too many people wanted to kill him. Guarding Jane and Darcy in an SI lab in New York was considered low-visibility enough for him not to be murdered by his old HYDRA pals.

“Just because she threatens you with a fictional German guy named Gunther when we fight doesn’t mean she actually will,” Brock said, looking up from where he’d been studying her boobs with attention. He licked his lips. “Gunther’s not real, baby,” he said, eyes alight. 

“Get out of this bed,” Darcy said sternly. She pointed and tried to be serious. “Jane will be back from Asgard with Thor and Loki any second now.” She, Jane, and Thor shared an apartment in Avengers Tower. Brock was several stories down. 

“I think we should tell her,” he said, getting up with a sigh. He looked at Darcy. She was purposefully looking the other way. “You’re not even gonna look at me?” he said.

“No,” she said. “You look too good naked.” 

“Yeah?” he said, chuckling. “You seen my pants?”

“They’re in the living room,” Darcy said, remembering where she’d gotten them around his knees. “I’ll help you find everything,” she said, getting out of bed. 

“Good,” he said, eyeing her. He looked too cheerful. Darcy sighed. "Honey," he said. They were kissing slowly on the couch when Darcy heard thunder. 

“Shit!” she said. “Where’s your shirt?” She looked at him in a panic. He smirked, clearly unhurried. “How are you so unflappable right now?” Darcy said.

“How am I what now?” Brock said.

  
  


They managed to fake their way through most of the morning, but Darcy was afraid Jane suspected something. “Why are you two so quiet?” the scientist asked suddenly. Across the lab, Thor looked up briefly from an intense game of chess he was having with his brother. Loki had been exiled again. 

“True--you have not argued at all,” Thor said. “Darcy, are you ill?”

“She does look rather pink,” Loki said in a too-innocent voice. 

“Late night,” Brock said casually. He was a good liar. Darcy, not so much.

“We watched movies,” she said, feeling herself sweat. “Two movies!”

“Yeah,” Brock said, perfectly indifferent. “But you’re on romcom duty from here on out, Foster. I’ve done my share.”

“Shut up,” Darcy said to him.

“Ah, that is more like it,” Thor said. “Now my knight shall valiantly--”

“Lose the entire game? You are quite dreadful at this, brother,” Loki said. Confident no one was looking at them now, Darcy let out a breath.

“I’m going for coffee,” she said.

“I’ll go with you,” Brock said. “Get coffee for everyone.”

“Thanks,” Jane said, back to only intermittent attention. Darcy hurried out of the lab with Brock on her heels.

“Two movies?” he said dryly, as they walked down the hall towards the break room on this floor.

“I panicked.”

“Uh-huh.” 

“Brock,” she begged, hands around his shoulders. She said his name again as his stubble brushed her neck. His mouth was warm. 

“Uh-huh?” he said, pulling back a fraction.

“We have to stop,” Darcy whispered urgently. He had her pinned against a tall counter. Not that she minded the kissing, but they were so going to be caught by the AI, no matter what he said about blind spots in the cameras.

“Coffee’s still brewing,” he said, grinning.

“We’re going to get caught,” she sighed out. He pressed his body against hers. He was so warm and so sturdy, she thought.

“So?” he said. But Darcy heard a sound. 

“Move back,” she said, panicking. Someone was coming down the hallway. Whistling. Darcy knew that whistle.

“Fine,” Brock said. They were trying to look innocent when Loki appeared in the doorway.

“Did the coffee go astray?” the Asgardian asked. “Jane sent me as a rescue party.”

“No,” Darcy stammered.

“It’s still brewing,” Brock said.

“Oh yes?” Loki said. “How interesting.” He stared at Darcy. She avoided his glance, swallowing. _Help,_ she thought. _Help help help._

“It’s just a coffee pot,” Brock said. 

“Indeed,” Loki said. They pretended to be fine carrying the coffee back to the lab. Only when Loki stopped looking at them curiously was Darcy able to relax. _  
_

“We’re going,” Jane said at five that afternoon. “Are you sure you don’t want to go to the beer garden with us?” She, Thor, and Loki had announced plans for a drink.

“I’ve got to finish these emails,” Darcy said, not lying this time. Since when did Jane leave this early in the day?

“Rumlow?” Jane said.

“If she’s still in the lab, I’m on the hook to be here,” he said dryly. 

“Right,” Jane said. “Well, if you change your mind--” she said to Darcy. Darcy nodded. She watched them leave, then looked at Brock.

“You’re on the hook to be here?” she said archly. He put down his tablet and grinned. 

“You’d have been sad if I left you for beer, right?” Brock said. That made Darcy laugh.

“Yes,” she admitted. “But I really do need to finish these. I can’t believe Jane left before six!”

“Maybe Loki’s doing mind control again,” Brock said. “If it gets you normal hours, I’ll buy that creepy fucker a present.”

“Hush,” Darcy sassed. “He’s not that creepy.”

“Why do women say that?” Brock asked. 

“How do you know?” Darcy asked.

“Loki’s SHIELD file includes an online fandom section,” he told her.

“That is interesting,” Darcy said. “Did you still want to have dinner with me?”

“Yeah. My place this time.”

It was difficult not to kiss him in elevators. Or stairwells, Darcy thought, as she tried to act casual as they went down to Brock’s apartment. “What?” he said.

“Nothing,” she said, then looked significantly at the other SI employees riding the elevator with them.

“What was that about?” he teased in a low voice as he swiped his keycard to get inside his apartment. It was dark when he swung the door open and they stepped inside. Darcy walked backwards, hands on his chest. 

“I just realized, I’ve been here, but I’ve never seen your bed before,” she told him. He smirked.

“You wanna see my bed--” he began. From somewhere behind them, a light clicked on and a voice spoke. Darcy shrieked as Brock pulled her aside and drew his gun. To her surprise, he relaxed a second later. “Loki,” Brock said, sighing. “What the fuck are you doing in my apartment?”

“This is awkward,” Loki said. He was sitting placidly on the couch. “You do know I can sense lies,” the Asgardian said.

“So?” Brock said.

“You are lying. You have been lying all day long,” Loki said. “Both of you.”

“No, we haven’t,” Darcy lied.

“Fine,” Loki said, voice almost grim. Then he disappeared in a shimmer of sparks.

“What the fuck was that?” Brock wondered out loud.

“No idea,” Darcy said. She looked at him. “Does it make you nervous?”

“No,” Brock said, kissing her intently. He grinned when he pulled back. “This almost getting caught thing is fun, sweetheart.”

“Ooooh,” Darcy said, delighted. They stumbled, stripping their clothes off, directly into the bedroom. He was kissing her and taking off her bra when Darcy looked around. “Navy blue?” she said.

“I was in the Navy,” he said, lifting his face from her boobs.

“It’s very sophisticat---ohhhhhh,” she said, as he carried her to the bed. She really liked his bed, Darcy discovered. She told him. On top of her, Brock smirked.

“You wanna sneak down here every night?” he asked, spreading her knees apart and gripping her thighs. He pressed into her eagerly. 

“Yes,” Darcy gasped. 

“Every night,” he repeated, as she squeezed his back with her hands.

***

Sneaking around was fun--at first. But Loki’s lingering glances started to wear on them. If they snuck off to the break room, he would appear. He seemed to dog their movements. Once, they’d stumbled out of a closet on the nineteenth floor when they rounded a corner and realized it was Loki leaning against the wall. “Good afternoon,” Loki said politely.

“Hi,” Darcy said, blushing with guilt. They’d been maybe a little noisy. But only a little. Some stuff had fallen off the shelf Darcy had been gripping. 

“Loki,” Brock said, nodding politely.

“Lying again?” Loki said.

“No--” Darcy began.

“Your clothing is misbuttoned,” Loki said. She looked down, then realized he’d basically caught her.

“No, it isn’t,” Darcy said. Her shirt was fine.

“I didn’t mean you, I meant him,” Loki said, grinning and disappearing.

“Shit,” Brock said. “My fly was undone. He’s definitely telling Foster.” But he didn’t tell Jane. It was so weird. Brock had several theories, all blackmail-related. He told Darcy as much at dinner one night. “Why doesn’t he just ask for what he wants?” Brock wondered.

“I don’t know,” Darcy confessed. “What could we give him?”

“Money,” Brock said.

“We don’t have money,” Darcy said. “I mean, Tony has more.”

“Guns,” Brock said.

“He has magical knives, though,” she said.

“He’s not getting you,” Brock said grimly, jaw tight. Darcy burst out laughing.

“He calls me near-sighted, short, and weak,” she said. 

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you sometimes,” Brock insisted. Darcy reached out and ruffled his hair affectionately. When he saw she was smiling, he frowned more. “What?” he said.

“I think I might love you,” she said, feeling stupid as soon as she said it. 

“Yeah?” he said, lighting up slowly. “I love you, too.”

They were kissing in Jane’s supply closet that week when Darcy heard a sound. “Is that him?” she hissed at Brock.

“That’s it, I’m shooting him,” Brock declared. But he checked his fly first.

“No, no, pretend everything’s normal,” Darcy said, smoothing her clothes. “Be cool, baby.”

“I’m cool,” Brock said, looking at her intently. They stepped out of the supply closet. There was no Loki. It was Jane. She looked up and smiled.

“Hey, that’s where you guys went. Loki said you were up here,” she told them.

“Yup,” Darcy said. “I needed…paper. So, experiments?”

“I’m going to go sit by the door. With the good sight lines,” Brock said.

“And I forgot the paper,” Darcy said.

“Okay,” Jane said. “Are you both okay?”

“Yes,” Darcy said.

“Yes,” Brock said.

“You know, you never bicker anymore?” Jane said. “I’m glad.”

“Really?” Darcy said.

“Whatever you did, it worked out all that tension between you,” Jane said. It was all Darcy could do not to laugh.

“We still have some tension,” Brock said in a dry voice. Darcy gave him a look. 

“We didn’t bicker that much before--” Darcy was saying, when Loki strolled in.

“I wouldn’t say they bicker, either,” he said. He grinned. “They do, however, lie flagrantly and often.”

“He has a ridiculous theory--” Darcy said.

“Oh, let us not pretend any longer. I know you lied. I was just going along to see how far you could carry it, and I must say that I am _quite_ impressed,” Loki said.

“What?” Jane said. “What are you talking about?”

“They are having an affair,” Loki said. “A secret affair.”

“What?” Jane said in a surprised voice.

“They have rutted in all the closets of this building,” Loki said, as Thor walked by. “Like barnyard animals, have they not, brother?”

“We are not doing _that,”_ Darcy said, lying wildly and resisting the urge to wave her arms.

“Hold on, Asgard,” Brock said. “Nobody talks about Darcy like that.”

“Oh, they are very much in love,” Thor said cheerfully. Jane looked stunned. Thor looked from her open-mouthed stare to Darcy and Brock. “Why have you not told Jane this, Darcy?” he added.

“I---” Darcy began.

“It was Gunther,” Brock said, putting his arm around Darcy. “She was afraid Jane would fire me and hire Gunther.”

“Oh,” Jane said. “Really? You thought I would be _that_ petty?”

“Well, I--I--” Darcy stuttered. 

“As happy as you are together?” Jane added.

“You yelled at us!” Darcy said.

“I did?” Jane said.

“Sometimes,” Brock said. Loki was frowning.

“Who is Gunther?” he said to Thor. Thor shrugged.

“He’s, um, fictional,” Darcy explained.

"Jane was going to fire you and hire someone fictional?" Loki said slowly.

“It’s complicated,” Brock said. _  
_


End file.
